


powdered milk

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [38]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, but lysithea has a big crush on brave!claude, not very noticeable bc it's claude's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: If Claude were to locate the first and foremost problem, it would be that the Summoner clearly did not care about potential timeline-splitting paradoxes via future selves.Because despite his specific requests agaist it, he and younger Lysithea ended up on the same team together.The second problem after that, would be......the war. It had to be the effects of war and trauma fucking with his head.There could be no other reason why he would be taking in every single detail of her petite form and thinking of how much he wanted to fuck her.A.K.A. Lysiclaude scent kink, lolicon...in Fire Emblem Heroes.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 29
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	powdered milk

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no porn, did this for the [kink meme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=2351176) I've been meaning to fill for a while. 
> 
> Turns out, scent kink and lolicon are both surprisingly challenging to write? Although that might be because regular LysiClaude already has a lot of lolihet vibes built into it, so it's difficult to make it feel like a distinct thing lol (which is why I went with FEH Brave Claude here for the extra age gap)

If Claude were to locate the first and foremost problem, it would be that the Summoner clearly did not care about potential timeline-splitting paradoxes via future selves. 

Because despite his specific requests agaist it, he and younger Lysithea ended up on the same team together.

In order to prevent unnecessary awkwardness, he reassured her that he was still the same Claude she knew first thing. She seemed to accept that answer well enough, and mercifully didn't ask him anything about what happened in the future— so on the surface, they managed to settle into the dynamic they were both familiar with.

Yet underneath, both of them were clearly hyper-aware the disparities from the five— no, six— years. He especially couldn't ignore just how much smaller, and, well, younger she was, as well as the distinct lack of the somberness all of them gained from the long, grueling war. 

It would be a misnomer to call this version of her carefree— Lysithea was never carefree, always darting about to accomplish the next thing on her to-do list— but she was certainly more innocent. 

Unsullied. 

Pure.

The second problem after that, would be...

...the war. It had to be the effects of war and trauma fucking with his head.

Because otherwise, he wouldn't be taking in every single detail of her petite form and thinking of how much he wanted to fuck her.

The small hands, still-narrow hips, flat chest, soft round face, and most of all—

—that scent. 

Despite her insistence that she wasn't a child, she smelled something like...powdered milk, or baby lotion, subtle enough that he wanted to get closer and inhale until he could distinguish the components— then hold her close and make that childish scent mingle with the smell of sex.

Fuck.

It was definitely the war, prematurely turning him into one of those perverted old geezers who creeped on young girls.

He would keep that to himself, though, provided he had any shred of self-restraint.

\---  
\---

"...Can I sleep here tonight?"

Which he didn't, under the current circumstances.

"Oh? Why, are there ghosts in your room?" 

"I-it's nothing like that!" Lysithea stuttered, the hem of her nightgown slightly fluttering as she fidgeted at his doorway. "I'm just...I don't know. I couldn't sleep, and you're the only person here from the same world as me, so..."

That was true, he realized. Of the many people in the Order of Heroes, they were currently the only two from Fódlan. 

Meaning that, before he arrived, she didn't have anyone from the same world as her for months.

He stood up and guided her in, making sure to lock the door behind him. "Ah. Feeling homesick, aren't you."

Lysithea glanced away.

"Hey, it's fine. That's a perfectly normal thing, even for adults," he said, plopping down back on the bed and patting the sheets next to him. "Come here."

Tentatively, she sat down where he indicated. "Do you get homesick, too?"

"I do," he honestly replied. "All the time, in fact."

Even back in Fódlan, he internally added.

"That being said, if you can't sleep, maybe a lullaby will help? Or a bedtime story?"

"You really do take me for a child, don't you!"

"Well, if those two are out," he shrugged, turning his upper body to look at her, "then what shall I do for you?"

Lysithea chewed on her lips, then pulled on his sleeve.

"...Hold me."

He was all too glad to comply.

\---

It was both heaven and hell, having her so close that he could bury his nose into her hair and take in all of her sweet, childish scent— in his bed, of all places! 

His hand managed to stay safely at her thin waist, so far, but inside his head, they'd already roamed down to her thighs, up to her barely-developed breasts, trailed down her stomach and between her legs—

Lysithea shifted in his arms. "Claude...?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think this is helping me sleep," she whispered, "and you, um..."

If it was any earlier in the day, he would've pretended he didn't mean to get hard, didn't mean to have it press against her stomach so conspicuously that she would notice. 

But right now, it was too late to lie, to himself or the girl nestled in his arms.

"This?" he shifted to be on top of her, faces close enough to see her eyelashes flutter, and dropped his voice down to a whisper. "It's only natural, you know, when I have such a pretty girl in bed with me."

Some part of him expected her to bat him away, shout something like, "That's disgusting," berate him in that sharp way of hers.

Except she didn't.

Instead, Lysithea gave a quiet whimper and raised a hand, reaching for something— so he gave his own, interlacing their fingers together before closing the small distance for a kiss.

She was breathless and flushed once they parted, entire body limp, save for her digits clinging onto his for dear life. While she panted for oxygen, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling several times before asking,

"Say, do you want to find out what adults do before they fall asleep?"

\---

Perhaps it was projection and self-justification, but once they got going, he swore Lysithea was just as eager for it all along, as he tasted every corner of her sweet little mouth with her arms thrown over his shoulders. 

"Warm," she frantically breathed, "Claude, it feels warm, like I'm burning—"

"Shh, it's okay," he said, stroking the side of her face, then tugging at her nightgown. "Do you want me to take this off?"

"O-only if you take yours off, too," she answered, face even redder. 

He complied, sitting up to undress, and couldn't help but chuckle at how she immediately stared between his legs as soon as he was only in his briefs. She seemed so transfixed, in fact, that she barely seemed to notice as he did the same for her nightgown and camisole, leaving her flat breasts— save for the small buds under her nipples— exposed. 

"You can touch it," he said, looking at how her small fingers hovered and squirmed halfway between then. 

Lysithea sat up as well, wobbly, and practically fell forward into his arms— her eyes squeezed shut as she stroked his shaft over the fabric. 

He took a sharp breath and landed a kiss on her forehead, thinking that if he was younger and less experienced, he would have finished right then and there, at the sensation of those soft, tentative touches. 

"This is going to go...inside..." she muttered, apparently not realizing she just thought out loud.

Lysithea shivered and wrapped her arms around him, clearly overwhelmed by the atmosphere— her first time being this intimate with someone else, without a doubt.

You shouldn't be so excited about this, came a shred of sensible thought, but for the most part, his underwear grew even tighter at the idea of getting to take her virginity.

"Don't be scared," he murmured, lifting her chin up for another kiss. "It doesn't have to hurt."

"I never said I was scared," she protested, obviously bluffing, as he laid her back down and slipped her panties off.

And just because the way she crossed her legs together (from both embarassment and arousal) was so cute, he couldn't help teasing her some more— pressing and tweaking her puffy nipples with his fingers, before leaning down to take them into his mouth and suck, hard enough for her to let out a strangled cry. 

"Be careful, that's— ah!"

He breathed in deeply before switching to the other breast. The gentle powdered milk scent was still there, but it now mingled with some sweat from all the body heat from being near each other— which only made him more aroused, if that was possible.

Then, once both sides were glistening from spit with bite marks around each nipple, he parted her thighs and trailed kisses down her stomach, stopping right above where her pink clit peeked out, already engorged from arousal even without a single touch. She was still hairless— the slick coating the outer lips only emphasizing the bareness, the youth, and—

"Don't stare," came a hoarse command, alongside a fist lightly hitting his head. 

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. 

And if he wasn't already insane for stripping this young girl down on his bed with the intention to fuck her, the intoxicating fragrance and taste between her legs was certainly going to drive him there, he thought, as he ran his tongue along her slit before teasing it inside. 

"Ah— ?!"

Lysithea's thighs clenched at the side of his head, hips bucking upward, forcing him to reach up and press them back down as he continued to taste everything that gushed out from her. And as cliché as it was, she was so blissfully sweet that he couldn't help savoring every drop—

"C-Claude, you have to— slow down, ah, mmh...!" 

—then she came with a strangled cry, her small hole squeezing and releasing around his tongue.

At least, until he took it out and began flicking it at her nub mid-orgasm. 

"Wait, that's, ah— please, slow— AH!"

If she had been any taller or stronger, the wild rutting and quaking and thrashing would have been almost impossible to hold back. 

Thankfully, Lysithea was still small enough for him to continue holding down as her climax extended right into another one, her voice rising so high that somebody must have heard. (Not that he cared, at the moment.)

"Hah..."

"Tired already, princess?" he hummed, coming back up to observe her half-closed eyes once she went limp. "We've barely begun with the main course, you know."

"I'm...not," she breathed out, turning her head to catch his lips. "I only...need a...moment..."

"Take all the time you need," he whispered, peppering more kisses all across her face. 

\---

Lysithea was actually the first to initiate, after catching her breath. The shyness must have been swept away with the continuous orgasm, from the way her hands desperately tugged at the waistband of his smallclothes as she went for a clumsy, open-mouthed kiss— both of which he gladly assisted in. 

She still gulped at the sight of his bare cock, however, especially as it lined up between her legs. 

"We'll take it slow," he assured her, running his hands down her torso to help her relax.

He rubbed the head against her clit before spreading her open, taking some time to admire the glistening pink, and—

—it was his turn to gulp, when he noticed her hymen was still intact, covering a good part of the opening, no doubt to be torn away soon when he entered. 

"J-just put it in already."

He obeyed, with a shallow but sharp thrust, getting about a third of the way in. She let out a small whine in response, and when he pulled back out slightly, there was some blood, but—

"Keep going," she commanded, arms and legs both wrapping around him. "It...I need you to..."

Her hands pulled his head down for yet another kiss. 

"Need you," was all she whimpered out afterwards, voice too childish for him to believe she really understood the implication of those words.

But oh, her body certainly did. 

He grunted and continued to slide in, bit by bit, taking in the contrast of how small she was with every inch of his skin— taking in the sight of her girlish face, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, unbelievably soft and pure and innocent, even while being deflowered.

"You're doing so well," he groaned out, once he was fully inside. "Good girl."

"You can't call me that while we," her protest was cut short with a thrust back and forth, "Claude— !!"

"Sure I can," he stroked her face and landed yet more kisses on her. "You're a good girl, and— I'm here to make you feel good."

Yes, that had to be the reason why this was happening, he decided, settling into a steady rhythm with the next several strokes.

"I'm here just for you."

It was natural to want to take care of someone so small and cute and give her every good thing he could think of, right?

(Before she had to go back to her own world, before a war would take away every bit of innocence she— all of them— held.)

Right. 

He buried his face into her neck, and released in her with one final thrust, the air in the room now scented like the two of them, together.

\---  
\---

They slept in the next morning, and thankfully did not have to get deployed for any missions that day. 

Not many people were around, so he carried her right over to the resort's hot springs, despite her protests that she could still walk (probably not straight).

"I can wash myself just fine," Lysithea mumbled, not bothering to push him away.

"I know," he shrugged. "I just like pampering you."

"And since when did I ask to be pampered...?"

"Well, princesses don't need to ask to be pampered, do they?"

"...!"

He laughed and quickly kissed both of her cheeks, finding himself far too amused by her blushing, stuttering response.

"Heard the dining hall's serving Fódlan-style pancakes today," he said, standing up and grabbing a nearby towel. "Let's go grab some before they run out."

"O-of course," Lysithea answered and stood up, face still red. "But before that, can I..."

"Hm?"

"...I'd like to wear one of your spare shirts," she said, as he wrapped her in the fluffy towel and scooped her out of the water. 

"Sure, but why? It's going to be too big for you, you know," he teased, lifting her up and down for a good measure, to emphasize how tiny she was. 

Lysithea pouted and answered,

"It smells like you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
